1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnection system, and more particularly, to an interconnection system incorporated with magnetic arrangement facilitating quick attachment and release therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, typically use DC power supplied from a transformer connected to a conventional AC power supply. U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 issued on Dec. 25, 2007 to Apple Inc. discloses a magnetic connector for electronic device. According to its disclosure, an electrical plug and receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain contact are disclosed. The plug and receptacle can be used as part of a power adapter for connecting an electronic device, such as a laptop computer, to a power supply. The plug includes electrical contacts, which are preferably biased toward corresponding contacts on the receptacle. The plug and receptacle each have a magnetic element. The magnetic element on one or both of the plug and receptacle can be a magnet, which is preferably a permanent rare earth magnet although electromagnets may also be used. The magnetic element on the plug or receptacle that does not include a magnet is composed of ferromagnetic material. When the plug and receptacle are brought into proximity, the magnetic attraction between the magnet and its complement, whether another magnet or a ferromagnetic material, will attract to each other as so to maintain the contacts in an electrically conductive relationship. The plug and the receptacle mates with each other in two orientations.